Des anges à Poudlard
by sailor digitale
Summary: #chap 2# Deux nouveau élèves arrivent à Poudlard un peu après la rentrée... Mais ils ne sont pas réellement des Sorciers. Qui sont-ils ? Et Harry et co (6e année) vont-ils se liés d'amitié avec eux ? r/R
1. Default Chapter

Des anges à Poudlard 

Base : HP et Originale

Auteur : Moi. Charlotte Lupin, plus connue sur le surnom de SAILOR DIGITALE ! 

Copyright : Tout est à JK Rowling sauf Charlotte et Théo Amala, et toute l'histoire des anges. 

Rating : PG (pour l'instant). 

Couple : Ahah… Vous verrez… Mais y'a du slash, dc vous savez quoi faire si vous ne le supporter pas !

_Chapitre 1 : Azarielle et Hydiel. _

« CHARLOTTE !!! On va réellement être en retard si  tu continue !!! » Hurla Théo à la jeune fille qui le suivait docilement. 

Charlotte regarda le jeune homme avec un sourire. Ses yeux bleus sintillaient et on pouvait voir, à travers eux, que la jeune fille avait pleuré récement. Elle tendit la main vers ses bagages, contenant un beau chat, et replongea dans son bouquin. Ses long cheveux auburn lui cachaient le visage, le seul signe qui la distinguait de l'adolescent qui venait de l'appeler, qui les portait plus court (mais plutôt long pour un garcon). 

 « Ca va, j'arrive frangin ! Calme toi… »

« Azarielle !!! »

Charlotte leva enfin les yeux de son fichu bouquin. Si son frère l'appellait ainsi, c'est que c'était vraiment important. 

« Quoi Hyl' ? »

« GROUILLE TOI !!! »

Il prit sa main et courut en direction de l'Eurostar. A peine furent-ils monter que la sonnerie automatique des portes sonnait. 

« Qu'est que tu disais, soeurette ? »

« Grrr…. »

Avec un éclat de rire franc, Théo passa dans le compartiment. Avec un œil espère, il scruta chaque être vivant avant de faire signe à sa sœur jumelle. 

« Alors, compte rendu ? » Demanda la jeune fille, moqueuse. 

« Un démon neutre et un autre qui est de notre côté… Aucun ange, ni dans ce wagon, ni dans le reste du train apparement… »

« Je l'ai sentit. J'ai les mêmes pouvoir que toi je te signale… Et même plus puissants…. »

« Tout ça parce que t'as été choisis par nos ancêtres que tu dois te pavaner… »

« Hydiel…. »

« C'est bon, calme toi et assieds toi… »

Charlotte s'assis du côté de la fenêtre, tandis que son frère se placa à ses côtés. 

La jeune femme de bientôt 17 ans resortit le livre d'anglais qu'elle lisait dans la gare parisienne et continua à lire. Son frère sortit un livre, lui aussi en anglais, traitant de la méthamorphose ' accessible au niveau haut'. En regardant le livre de sa sœur, il ne put retenir une remarque. 

« Des potions ? Draco ne va pas être content que tu aime cette matière… »

« Ecoute. Ce n'est pas parce que le prof dont il nous a parler est nul, que je vais renoncer à cette matière … Et puis, ce n'est pas mon copain, que je sache ? »

Théo sourit. 

« Ouais, j'espère qu'on va bientôt le revoir…Depuis la dernière réincarnation, il se fait très peu sentir…J'espère qua Dray est à Griffondor … »

« Tais-toi un peu, Théo… »

 Théo regarda sa sœur, peu habitué à sa voix douce…Elle avait prit un air nostalgique quand ses yeux glissèrent vers le paysage. 

« Tu te rends compte de ce que Zeus nous a demander ? Partir dans cette école pour un temps indéterminé… On ne le fait pas tous ls jours…. » Commenca-t-elle. « Quitter amis, parents, école et langues… C'est pas tout le monde qui pourrait le faire… »

« N'oublie pas pourquoi nous avons été choisit, soeurette… Après tout, seuls des Anges des Elements pouvaient avoir l'honneur de sauver le monde… »

« Mouais, je sais… J'espère seulement que ce directeur nous acceptera. »

« Albus Dumbledore ne peut pas refuser cela à Zeus, tu sais à quels points ils s'admirent…. Et puis, nous sommes quand même les anges les plus forts de Yetsirah, non ? »

Charlotte sourit faiblement à son compagnon de voyage. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils essayaient de se remonter le moral muttuellement. Ils avaient des pouvoirs spéciaux en tant que jumeaux, comme le fait de sentir comment l'autre allait, et pouvaient parler par esprits interpossés. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas pour ces pouvoirs que 'Zeus' leurs avait confié cette 'mission', mais pour capacité d'anges élémentaires, et les énormes pouvoir que cela impliquait. 

Ils lurent chacun de leur côté jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare de Londres. 

« Bon, alors on fait quoi ? » Demanda Théo. 

« Faut trouver le Poudelard Express…Quai 9 ¾ … Ils sont fous ces sorciers… » Commenta-t-elle en levant les yeux du billet de train sur le quel elle avait lu les informations. 

« Et comment on le trouve ? »

« On se téléporte ? »Demanda Charlotte.

« On se téléporte… » Repondit son frère. 

Uin instant plus tard, les jumeaux étaient arrivés au quai 9 ¾, juste devant le train. 

« Allez, les dames d'abord. » Déclara Théo en fesant une courbette.

« Merci, gentilhomme. » Repondit sa sœur. 

Ils montèrent dans le train, spécialement affrétté pour eux et choisirent un compartiment. Ils échangèrent les livres, qu'ils avaient finis, et lurent un moment.

« Alors, il faut penser à transformer nos batons… »Remarqua Théo. 

« Hum.. Je sais. APPARITION ! »

« APPARITION ! » Cria à son tour le jeune homme. 

Des batons en bambous leurs tombèrent dans les mains. On pouvait remarquer les décorations rouges sur le baton de Théo et noirs sur celui de Charlotte. 

« Bon, commence Théo… »

« Ok. » Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit. Son baton se réduisit en une longeur de baguette et avec une forme de baguette. Les signes étranges dessus étaient partis. Il mit sa main sur son front et s'assis.

« A toi…Fait attention, ton taux de magie diminue après… »

« Merci de me prévenir… » Charlotte ferma les yeux et le même phénomène que précédement s'effectua. 

« Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, autant se changer, non ? » Proposa Charlotte. 

« Ouais. Déjà qu'on arrive les 5 septembre, alors si on débarque avec des vetements 'moldus'… »

Charlotte hocha la tête et se concentra un instant. Elle fut aussitôt changer en sorcière, avec l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle regarda son frère et remarqua qu'il avait fait de même. 

« VOTRE ATTENTION ! NOUS ARRIVONS EN GARE DE PRES AU LARD… VEUILLEZ LAISSSEZ VOS BAGAGES, ILS SERONT TRANPORTES… »

Charlotte échangea un regard avec Théo et y lut la même crainte. Ils arrivaient à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. 

******

**[ A/N : A partir de là, les dialogues sont en 'anglais' tandis que les paroles en italiques sont en francais….]**

« Bonjour ! » Dit gentillement une femme à l'air sévère, devant l'entrée de Poudlard. « Vous êtes les nouveaux élèves ? »

« Oui. »Repondit Charlotte. « Je m'appelle Charlotte Amala et voici mon frère, Théo Amala. Nous entrons en 6ème année. »

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Les élèves sont dans leurs cours du matin et devraient venir manger dans une petite demi-heure…Venez, le directeur vous attend. »

Ils la suivirent docilement. 

« Vous venez d'où ? »

« De France… » Repondit nerveusement Théo. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas été à Beaubatons.

« Oh..Beaubatons ? »

« Euh… »

« AH ! Minéva ! Vous avez trouvé nos nouveaux élèves ! » 

Merci Dumbledore ! murmura mentalement Théo à l'attention de sa sœur. 

Claire ! 

« Bonjour, Minéva vous a parlé de notre système de maisons ? »

« Euh.. Non. »

« Bon, Poudlard… » Et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteingnent la Grande Salle. Entre-temps, Minéva était partit chercher le choixpeau et n'était pas encore revenu. 

« Wahoo… On dirait… »

« Chez nous. »Compléta Théo.

« Ainsi vous avez cet effet là aussi aux cieux ? »

« Oui. Zeus y tiens alors que 'Dieu' veut préserver le blanc… »

« Encore la guerre ? »S'étonna Dumbledore.

« Toujours elle. Ange libre contre milice… On se croirait sur Terre en 44… »

Dumbledore eut un sourire triste. Ces deux enfants étaient normalement deux des quatres garants de la paix… Or, ils devaient combattre celui qui se faisait nommé 'Dieu', pour que les cieux et la Terre restent libres. Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation car les premiers élèves arrivaient ainsi que Minéva. 

****

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis entrèrent dans les derniers dans la grande salle et furent étonner de ne voir personne manger. Tous semblaient attendre la nourriture, qui, normalement, était en libre service pour le déjeuner. 

« Qu'est qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry à Dean. 

« On en sait rien… Je crois qu'il y a des nouveaux et que Dumbledore attend que tout le monde soit là pour les présenter… Ce qui expliquerait l'absence de nourriture… »

« Mais j'ai faim moi… »Ronchona Ron avant de s'asseoir entre Harry et Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, une cloche sonna, donnant ainsi à Dumbledore le sentiment que tout le monde était présent. Il se leva.

« Mes chers élèves… Nous accueillons aujourd'hui des nouveaux élèves, venu de France. Ils entreront directement en 6ème année.  Ils sont donc étrangers à notre culture et à nos méthodes de travail et je vous demanderais de les aider à s'intégrer… Professeur MacGonagall ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur… Amala Charlotte. »

La jeune fille se leva et alla mettre le choixpeaux sans avant, echanger un regard avec ce qui semblerait être son frère jumeau. 

/    -      Hummmm…. Un ange… Voilà qui est interrésant….

-     Ah bon ?

- Bien sur… Et je vois que tu es connais le fils Malfroy…

- Draco ? 

- Oui… Il est à Serpentard et je te vois bien aller dans la même maison…

- Je ne suis pas sur que Godric aurait apprécier voir son chapeau envoyer Azarielle Deauclair à Serpentard…

- DEAUCLAIR ??? Tu es donc un ange élémentaire…Tout comme 'Draco'… Pourtant, je t'enverrais à …/

**« GRIFFONDOR !! »**

Charlotte soupira et hocha la tête vers son frère. 

_Dis lui que tu es mon frère jumeau…Sinon c'est Serpentard qui t'attends…Surtout à cause de Dray_…

_Ok…Bravo !_

_Merci !_

Charlotte alla s'asseoir à la table qui s'était levée pour l'applaudir. 

« Amala, Théo. »

Elle s'assit en face de Harry. 

« Bonjour, moi c'est Harry Potter et voici mes amis, Ron Wesley et Hermione Granger… »

« Enchantée ! »Dit-elle simplement. 

Harry fut surpris, comme Ron et Hermione. Enfin une fille qui semblait ne pas le connaître ou ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Quand le choixpeau hurla pour la deuxième fois « **GRIFFONDOR !!!** », la jeune fille sourit et se leva pour accueillir son frère. 

« Enchanté Théo. »

« Moi de même… Harry. » Repondit Théo. Il regarda les deux autres personnes, assises à côté de notre 'célébrité'.  « Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître… »

« Oh. Ron Wesley, et voici Hermione Granger. »

« Enchanté. » 

Puis il demanda à sa sœur une chose.

« Est qu'il t'a sortit le truc sur Draco ? »

« Ouais…Il m'a pratiquement avouer qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en l'envoyant à Serpentard… »

« Escusez-moi mais… Draco ?? Serpentard ?? Voux parlez de Draco Malfroy ? »Demanda Ron.

« En effet. Tu le connais ? »

« Mouais, on peut dire ca comme ca… » Grogna Ron. 

« En parlant du loup…Le voici ! » Continua Harry en voyant Draco Malfroy arriver.

« Théo ! Charlotte ! »

« Draco ! Comment t'es tu retrouvé à Serpentard ??? »

« Longue histoire… En tout cas, Potter doit être content d'avoir deux nouveaux amis… » Dit-il siniquement. Désolé, je dois faire comme d'habitude…

« Malfroy, casse-toi ! »

« Mais avec plaisir Potter ! »

Malfroy s'eloigna rapidement après avoir jetter un dernier regard vers les jumeau Amala.

« Pfff…. Vous voyez. »

« Hm hm… » Repondit vaguement Charlotte en regardant son frère. 

« Alors vous venez de Beaubatons ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Non, pas tout à fait… Disons qu'on a eu des cours particuliers… »

« Ah… Je vois. Avec qui ? »

«_ Charlotte, ca devient dangereux de répondre… _» Commenta en francais Théo.

« _Je sais_. »Repondit cette dernière.

« Oh ! Il est tard ! »Déclara Théo. 

Super détournement de conversation… 

Ca va…

« C'est vrai, on commence demain à 8h .. Avec Arithmantie… On verrait mieu d'aller dans la salle commune pour réviser…»

« Oh, non… Ca veut dire qu'on commence par Divination…. Je veux pas avoir Trelaney… »

« Trelaney ?? Sibille Trelaney ?"

"Euh, Oui… Vous connaisez ?"

"Ouais, on peut dire ça…On fait divination nous aussi. »

Charlotte… Si Sybille est là…

Oui, je sais… Il doit être là… Puis ca expliquerait des choses…

« Allons-y. »

*****

« NON !!! » Cria Charlotte en se réveillant en sursaut en même temps qu'un jeune homme dans le dortoir des garcons. 

Elle s'habilla rapidement puis entra en courant dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année. 

« Théo ! »Cria-t-elle en chuchautant. 

« Hum… » Repondit une voix venant des profondeur d'un lit à baldaquin. 

« D'accord… » Souffla Charlotte. 

Elle ferma les yeux trois secondes pour les rouvrir. Elle se dirigeza vers le lit d'Harry. 

« Harry ? »

« Euh..Oui ? »

« Viens, on va parler… » Demanda-t-elle calmement. 

Il sortit de son lit à baldaquin, les yeux embrumés et surpris. 

« D'ac…D'accord. »

****

« Harry… Comment. Comment tu peux dormir avec ces cauchemards ?? »

« Comment tu sais que … »

« J'ai..Disons un pouvoir particulier. Je ne rêve pas comme tout le monde mais je rentre dans les rêves d'autres personnes…Et j'étais là ce matin…Quand… »

« Quand j'ai rêvé de Voldemort ? »

« Oui. Je suis désolée… »  Repondit Charlotte, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses pantouffles.

« Ne le soit pas… Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas le choix… Mais bon, c'est mon destin… »

« Harry… Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort a assasiné tes parents et ce n'est pas parce qu'il te cherche que tu dois césser de vivre… Tu as 17 ans… Profite de la vie. »

« Je… Tu….Merci. » repondit Harry avec un sourire. « Merci de me traiter comme quelqu'un de normal, pas comme le sauveru de l'humanité ni quelque chose du genre… »

«  Tu sais, j'ai été élevé avec des proverbe, dont celui ci : Si tu veux défénir un mot, ne t'arrête pas à la fontion gramaticale… »

Elle pouffa de rire en voyant la tête d'Harry. 

« C'est comme votre dicton : 'Ne pas définir un livre à sa couverture', ou quelque chose dans ce style… »

«Ah. Ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture… Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison… Mais tu peux me répondre à une de mes questions ? »

« Oui ? » Repondit-elle avec un petit sourire. 

« Comment tu connais Malfroy ? »

« Draco Malfroy ? »Demanda Charlotte, son sourire s'effaça. 

Harry hocha la tête. 

« Disons que l'on a vécu près de lui… Et qu'on le voit pendant certaines vacances… A vrai dire, il m'a décu hier soir… Il n'est pas comme ca normalement… »

« Je le connaîs assez bien pour te dire qu'il était plutôt gentil hier soir…En tout cas, à l'école il n'est tout le temps comme ca… »

« Y'en a un à qui ca va pas faire plaisir… » Commenta Charlotte.

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu es capable de garder un secret, Harry ? » Demanda l'ange à son interlocuteur. Ses yeux était à présent très sombre, comme un océan avant une tempête.. Seulement là, aucune colère n'était visible dans les yeux de la rousse. Juste une tristesse sourde. 

« Bien sûr…Ma vie même est un secret. »

Charlotte sourit faiblement.

« Théo, mon frère…Il… Disons que lui et Draco étaient très proches… »

« Meilleurs amis ? » Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Ou bien… »

« Ils avaient une relation assez ambiguë pour la plupart des personnes… Mais Théo m'a dit que… Enfin, bon..Ils sont ensembles apparement. »

« QUOI ??? »

« Shut ! »

« Pardon… Mais… Ton frère est à Griffondor…Et Malfroy est à Serpentard. »

« Je sais… » Les yeux océans de Charlotte s'assombrientencore plus, jusqu'à devenir presque noirs. La tristesse était maintenant très visible dans ses yeux.  « C'est pour ca qu'il va y avoir des problèmes… »

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Charlotte et Théo avaient l'air très sympatiques, et le fait qu'ils soient à Griffondors était là un signe… Pourtant, si Théo sortait avec un Serpentard…Il y aurait de la casse. Pas à cause du fait qu'il aime un homme, Harry lui même était homo, mais c'était plus le fait que cet homme était un Serpentard, Draco Malfroy qui plus est. Il releva la tête pour voir Théo Amala descendre l'escalier. Les yeux bleus avaient presque virés au rouge et de grandes cernes avainet pris place sur son visage. 

« Théo… Je… » Dit Charlotte, assez mal à l'aise.

« Laisse tombé Cha'…Tu lui as dis, n'est pas ? »

« Ben euh…Oui. »Repondit finallement Charlotte, qui n'en menait pas large. 

« T'en fait pas, je fait pas te tuer… Après tout, Papa et Lucius sont au courant alors… » Déclara Théo. Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à apercevoir de sourires sur l'un ou l'autre des deux visages.

« Hum…. » Repondit Charlotte. « Et tu va… »

« Je vais aller lui parler… Dis, Harry ? »

« Oui ? » Repondit ce dernier, surpris que le jeune homme lui addresse la parôle. 

« Quand est-qu'on a des cours en commun avec les Sepentards ? »

« Potions, cette après-midi… »

« Cool. »

« Mouais… Enfin si on ne compte pas le prof… »

« Dray non plus l'apprécie pas… »

Harry se sentit géné de la remarque de Théo. Ce dernier sourit faiblement à sa sœur. 

« On y va Harry ? » Demanda-t-il. 

« Euh…Oui. »

« Cha' ? »

« T'inquiete…Parlez tranquille. »

« Ok. Tu viens Harry, tu peux me montrer un peu Poudlard. »

« Bein sûr. » Repondit le Griffondor, heureux d'aider le nouveau. Il se doutait que ce dernier voulait lui parler de ce que sa sœur vennait de lui dire, et il se sentait pres à réagir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà !!! Mon premier chapitre. Bon, je vous demande de reviewer, s'il vous plait. Ce fic me tiens bien à cœur, pour des raisons que j'expliquerais au fur et à mesure des chapitres… Je vais faire un plan (pour moi) des prochains chapitres et je vous dirais au deuxième chapitre le nombre approximatif de chapitre…. 

Et aussi, je sais que j'ai au moins deux fics en cours (même plus) et je compte mettre au moins un chapitre en plus à 'les maraudeurs…sans Peter' et à la préquelle de 'Tes Yeux' (que je vais renommer d'ailleur). 

Alors, je vous conseille The Awakenning of a Royal depegase ! Très bonne fic… Sinon, toujours mon coup de cœur en Originale : Les Héritiers, de Naia… Et aussi toutes celles qui sont dans 'favorites'…. Allez leurs mettre un ch'tit review ! 

REVIEW PLEEASSSE. J'adore ce fic, je sais pas pourquoi…En fait, parce qu'il resemble un peu à une Originale. (Charlotte, c'est mon prénom…. Pi Théo…Ben j'ai pas de frère jumeau mais j'adore ce prénom alors…). 

Et je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un peut deviner avec qui je vais caser Harry, Charlotte, Hermione, Ron et tous les autres dont vous n'avez pas encore entendu parler (dans ce fic…Tel que Ginny, les autres 6ème années…et j'en passe…). 

Petit indice au prochain chapitre. 

Bizzz à tous et merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! 

REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW Sailor Digitale 

:-P 


	2. premiers cours 1

Des anges à Poudlard

Oups…. J'croyais avoir poster ce chapitre !! Enfin, le 3 et presque le 4 sont finis, manques plus que des p'tits reviews pour les mettre en ligne ! lol. V'la. 

_Azarielle = Charlotte Amala_

Hyldriel = Théo Amala 

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours. 1/2**

Harry et Théo marchaient depuis deux ou trois minutes sans qu'aucuns d'entre eux parlent. Puis, Théo soupira et ouvrit la conversation : 

« Tu sais, Harry…J'espère que tu m'en veux pas… »

« T'en vouloir pour quoi ? Pour aimer un Serpentard ? »

Théo baisa la tête.

« Ouais. »

« Tu sais, on choisit pas…Puis, tu ne le savais pas ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'il était à Serpentard. »

Théo repensa à hier soir.

« Le choixpeau. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le choipeau m'a donné le choix…Il me l'a dit…Mais j'ai pas compris… »

« Tu sais, si tu as choisis d'être à Griffondor, c'est peut-être pour une raison… »

« Je connais cette réponse…Je cherche celle de Dray… »

« Malfroy ? »

« Ouais…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…POURQUOI !!! »

Harry lançaa un regard navré à son ami. Même si la conversation allait dans une direction qu'il ne comprennait pas, il savait que cela touchait visiblement le jeune homme. 

« Pourquoi quoi ? »Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pourquoi IL est à Serpentard… »

La question prit au dépourvu Harry. Pour lui, Draco était à Serpentard…Il était Serpentard… Pourtant, un plan de l'histoire de Malfroy devait être différent. 

« C'est un Serpentard…Tout en lui EST Serpentard…Du moins ici. »Corrigea Harry.

« Pourtant, il aurait fait un parfait Griffondor…Ou un Poufsouffle…Comme son père. Ca doit être de famille…. »

« Lucius Malfroy ? C'est un mange-mort… »

Harry fut destabiliser par le regard que lança Théo.

« Tu crois. Mais tu ne sais pas. Lucius Malfroy est autant un mange-mort que le directeur. »

Harry fronça les sourcis. Rien à rajouter, il était trop largué. Il fit que leur pas les avaient mennés bien loin de Griffondor…Vers le 'dommaine' des Serpentards. 

« Tiens tiens…Potter. »

« Zabini. Nott. Quelle bonne surprise. »

« Draco te cherche depuis hier soir… Et Lui aussi. Attends là. Si t'es pas un trouillard…. »Ajouta Nott. 

« Qu'est qu'on fait, Théo ? »

« On attend. Dray ne pourra pas me faire de mal…Et je te defendrais si necessaire. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux de Théo et fut moyennement surpris d'y lire de la détermination et de l'espoir. 'Il doit attendre beaucoup de cet 'entretient''.  Au bout d'un moment, une forme arriva. 

« Dray. Enfin. » Déclara Théo.

« Qu'est qu'il fait là ? »Demanda brusquement Draco en regardant Harry.

« On parlait quand deux mecs sont venus nous dire que tu NOUS cherchais. On a attendu. »Dit froidement Théo. « Je suis moi aussi heureux de te revoir. »Dit-il doucement. 

Draco détacha son regard de Harry et regarda Théo. Harry crut même voir de la gaïté et de la douceur dans ses yeux. 

« Arrête. Tu sais très bien que tu m'as manqué…Mais… » Continua Draco en regardant de travers Harry.

« Il est au courant. Et ne révellera rien si je ne lui demande pas. »Repondit Théo à la question muette de Draco.   
Cette 'réponse' fit se détendre automatiquement Draco qui se jetta dans les bras de Théo ('son petit ami' rectifia pour lui-même Harry). 

« Oh…Hyl…Tu m'a manqué…Si tu savais…Mais tu connais mon père… »

« En effet. Mais Zeus en a décider ainsi…C'est mieu. »

Draco sourit. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait sourire Draco Malfroy vraiment. Et quelle différence par rapport au sourire sinique de d'habitude. 

« Potter ? » Demanda simplement Draco.

« Hum ? » 

« Tu pourrais nous laisser…_s'il te plait_. » Demanda _gentillement_ Draco. 

Harry hocha simplement la tête et partit. 

Draco captura aussitôt les lèvres de son petit ami qui partit à rire.

« Ohh…Dray, tu serrais devenu pudique ? » Demanda avec un grand sourire Théo. 

« Arrête. »

« Mais faut avouer que… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hein ? »Demanda Théo, ne comprennant pas le ton rude prit par le Serpentard. 

« Pourquoi vous êteslà ? Qu'est que manigance Zeus ? »

« On est là en tant que renfort de l'unité 03… » 

« Moi ? »

« Ouais. Zeus a dit que la menace sur le sauveur se rapprochait et que TU ne suffisait plus. Il a dit que les Quatres étaient nécéssaire. »

« Les…Quatres ? »

« Ouais. Ca nous a paru bisare puisque qu'on est sans nouvelles de Rochel depuis bien longtemps… »

« Ouais, et comme seule Azarielle peut savoir Qui Il est… »

« T'as tout compris… »

Théo s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa avec passion. 

*****

Théo rejoingnit ses amis alors qu'ils s'appretaient à aller manger. Il soutena le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur, surement mise au courant par Harry. 

« Alors on m'attendait ? »

« En effet fréro…Tu savait pas que t'étais le centre du monde ? »Demanda Charlotte.

Je te signale qu'on EST le centre du monde ! Remarqua Théo. 

« Ben si, justement… »

Et il éclata de rire avec ses nouveaux amis. Charlotte secoua la tête, mais tout le monde vit bien qu'elle resistait à l'envie de les imité. 

« Bon, on a quoi après ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Méthamorphose. »Répondit Hermione. 

« C'EST VRAI ??? »Demanda Théo. Charlotte se frappa la tête. 

« Oh non… » Soupira-t-elle. 

« J'ADORE LA METHAMORPHOSE… » 

Et s'en suivit un long débat entre Théo et Hermione sur la méthamorphose de animaux en objet, ou l'inverse.

Harry et Ron vienrent voir Charlotte.

« Qu'est qu'il a, ton frère ? »

« Il est comme ça dès que quelqu'un prononce le mot 'méthamorphe'… »

« Quoi ? »Demanda Théo à sa sœur.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire.

« Rien, retourne avec Hermione. » Déclara Charlotte entre deux rires. 

« EN effet… »Déclara Ron. 

« Et il est bon ? »

Charlotte regarda Harry, qui vennait de poser cette question. 

« Tu verras. Mais disons qu'il surpasserait largement sa pauvre sœur … »

« Hein ? »

« Ne l'ennerve jamais à propos de ses affaires. »Confia-t-elle. 

« Serieux, il est réellement capable de faire des gros trucs ? »

Charlotte affirma la question. 

« Hum. Et il aimerait beaucoup devenir Animagus…Comme moi d'ailleur. Mais je crois qu'il essaye secretement. » Elle hossa les épaules. « Toujours est-il qu'il est vraiment très fort. »

« Et toi, c'est quoi ta matière préférée ? »

« Sortilèges et Potions. »Répondit Charlotte. 

« Désolée de te dire ça, mais le prof ne va pas t'aider … » Confia Hermione. Elle et Théo écoutaient la conversation des trois autres.

« Il est si… »

« Comme tu dis. Regarde à la table des profs… Le dernier à droite. »

Charlotte et Théo regarda. 

« Il me dit quelque chose se prof…Tu saurais pas, Cha' ? » Demanda Théo. Il regarda sa sœur qui semblait sur le point de s'evanouir.

« Charlotte ? »Demanda Ron. 

« C'est…Théo. C'est lui… »

Théo fronça les sourcis et regarda en direction des Serpentards. 

DRACO !!! 

Il vit se dernier sursauter. Puis le Serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers eux. 

« Ca va pas la tête Amala ! »

« Ecoute. C'est qui ? » Deamnda Théo, visiblement blessé par le fait que Draco l'ai appelé par son nom de famille. Il montra en direction de Rogue. 

« Rogue, le prof de Potion. Mais tes amis peuvent te le dire… Pas la peine de me donner mal au crane… »

Aucun doute que le trio le regardait de travers. 

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler…J'y arrive pas… »

« Moi non plus. Ce mec est intriguant, mais il me donne des bonnes notes, alors je vais pas enquêté, ok…Maintenant, bye et à la revoillure ! »

« Charlotte !!! »Cria Hermione en secouant son amie. Tout à coup, la jeune femme semblait revenir de ses rêves.

« Théo, c'est lui…C'est Rochel… »

Théo fronça les sourcils. Il regarda explicitement ses nouveaux amis qui semblaient encore plus perdu que lui. 

« Charlotte… »Dit doucement Théo comme pour un petit enfant. « Reviens…Reprends conscience…Ca ne peut pas être Rochel… »

Charlotte reviens 'totalement' et s'effondra dans les bras de son frère. Il fit signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. 

« Le cours de Potion risque d'être intérésant… »Murmura Harry à l'intention de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

*****

« Entrez, entrez ! »Lança un Macganagall de bonne humeur. « Aujourd'hui, »repirt-elle quand tout le monde fut installer « nous allons étudier comme change-t-on un tabouret en chien. Quelqu'un sait-il comment faire ? »

Sans grande surprise Hermione leva la main, mais, à la surprise de tous les jumeaux aussi. 

« Euh… Oui, Monsieur Kamala ? »

« Il faut juste regarde le tabouret et penser qu'il est vivant…Ensuite on utilise la formule 'tranfo ad chanid' et voilà. » Un silence tomba. Il avait dit ca comme si c'était la chose la plus élémentaire du monde. 

« Voudriez vous tester cette formule ? »Demanda, visiblement interrésée le prof de méthamorphose. Il hocha la tête et se leva, en même temps que sa sœur. Il jetta un coup d'œil rapide au tabouret de sa sœur et lança, en pointant sa baguette vers le tabouret la formule. Le tabouret se transforma automatiquement en gros chien noir, aux taches blanches. 

« Et bien… Bravo monsieur Kamala, 30 points pour votre demonstration…intéressante. »Elle se tourna vers sa sœur. « Vous avez le même niveau que votre frère, miss Kamala ? »

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin. 

« Oh non… Loin de là. Mais j'arrive à faire cette transformation. »

Minéva MacGonagall semblait ravie que deux élèves soient à se point forts en sa matière. 

« Bien, voulez vous retransformer ce tabouret…enfin, ce chien. »

« Bien. »

Charlotte sortit sa baguette et regarda en la pointant, le chien. 

« Retourna ad tabouret. »

La transformation fut un peu moins rapide que la précédente mais elle fut quand même très rapide pour un niveau de sixième année. 'Même pour un niveau post-ASPIC…' se dit MacGonagall. 

« Bien, vous aiderez vos camarades… »

Les jumeaux acquiècèrent calmement. 

« Bien, allez-y, essayez ! »

Le cours se passa bien et Hermione fut, evidement, la première à réussir, grâce aux conseils de Charlotte. Ron et Harry y arrivèrent peu après grâce, eux aussi, aux conseils avisés de Théo. Finalement, la cloche sonna. Alors qu'ils rangèrent, MacGonagall haussa la voix. 

« Monsieur et Mademoiselle Kamala, je souhaiterais vous voir, s'il vous plait. »

Les deux consernés hochèrent la tête. 

« On vous garde des places. »Chuchauta Harry à Théo avant de quitter la salle, suivant Ron et Hermione. 

La salle étaient maintenant vide, les jumeaux s'approchèrent alors du bureau de Minéva MacGonagall. 

« Vous semblez avoir un excellant niveau en méthamorphose… »

« Oui. C'est grâce à notre mère. Elle adorait la méthamorphose et nous a très tôt apprit à transformer des objets… » 

MacGonagall fit les deux visages s'assombrirent. 

« Puis-je savoir son nom ? » Demanda-t-elle. 

« Oh… C'est… » Essaya Charlotte. THEO !!! On fait quoi??

On doit lui dire… Elle ne posera plus de question.

« Elle s'appelait Jeniffer Adamon, professeur. »Repondit Charlotte en baisant la tête.

« Ada…Adamon ??? Alors vous êtes…Des… »

« Des anges, oui. »Repondit calmement Théo. « Vous comprendrez pourquoi on vous demande de garder le secret. Le directeur est au courant, si vous voulez savoir. »

« Azarielle et Hyldriel… Enfants unique de la muse de la méthamorphose…Cela ne m'étonne plus que vous soyez aussi.. Fort. Mais Jenifer Adamon vivait il y a plus de 1000 ans !!! »Réalisa MacGonagall. 

« Oui, mais nous avons acquis le pouvoir de régénérance. Nous en sommes à notre 8e réincarnation. Evidement, des que l'un de nous deux meurs, l'autre aussi… »

Mineva hocha la tête, pensive. 

« Allez voir Albus Dubledore, il vous expliquera… Pour l'instant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai faim ! »Déclara Charlotte. 

********

V'là pour ce chapitre… J'espère que ca devient plus claire pour vous… Si vous voulez une précision ou que je vous explique quelque chose, dites le moi dans un review ou par mail… J'y répondrais avec le prochain chapitre (pour que ceux qui n'ont pas compris, comprennent mieu). 

Bizzz

Merci pour avoir Reviewer (**J.T.** (je pense pas que Harry finira avec Cho, sinon MERCI), **Mymye-Potter** ( si tu trouve des moments difficiles à comprendre, dit le moi… Pour les anges, ben c'est un Fantaisy…T'es pas oubliger d'y croire..lol), **Terry** (merci, v'là la suite…), **pégase** (alors je met la suite, donc tu met la tienne ! lol… J'adore ta fic). 


End file.
